


The Divorce Lawyer

by em_x



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_x/pseuds/em_x
Summary: AU; Eve is going through a divorce with her husband, Nico and she is put into contact with Astankova Law Firm to help her through the process...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prewarning before you start reading, this is my first time writing anything like this and posting it for people to read, so please bear with me as it may not be perfect when it comes to grammar etc, but I will try my best. This isn't a very long first chapter as its just an idea I had. I would love to know any feedback in the comments if you guys like it or not, as I'll decide whether people would be interested in me carrying on with the story or not. Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 1.

_7:30 am, London._

_Beep Beep._

_Beep Beep._

_B_ \-- Eve slams her hand down on the alarm clock to silence the obnoxiously loud noise it was making, ‘ _it’s too early for this shit_ ’ Eve groggily mumbles to herself. Tying back her thick hair back in a loose bun she begins her morning routine. Starting with a cup of coffee, she looks in the fridge for some milk to discover it’s almost empty. ‘ _Guess it’ll just be black coffee today then_ ’ She thinks, making a mental note to go to the shops.

It’s a bleak Monday morning, the weather outside is mirroring how Eve feels. Looking at the calendar on the wall she is reminded that today is the day she meets her lawyer for the first time, who was highly recommended by her boss, Carolyn. According to her, this lawyer is excellent at her job and specialises in divorce cases, which answers Eve’s unasked question of why Carolyn needed a lawyer in the first place. Of course, how could she forget Carolyn’s many failed marriages?

Eve never thought that she would need a divorce lawyer, and especially one that was recommended by Carolyn of all people. Her phone buzzes across the table, alerting her of an email which read;

“ _Good Morning, This is just a reminder of your consultation today at 9:15 am with Miss Astankova. Please make sure to bring any documents that are required. We look-”_

But Eve didn’t bother reading the remainder of the email before she looked at the clock in horror to find it was already 8:15 am and she had a short amount of time to get herself ready and on her way to the lawyer's office, which was located in the centre of London. After a mini-debate with herself, Eve decided that she did not have enough time to make herself breakfast, though judging by the noises coming from her stomach she thinks that she’ll come to regret that decision.

It was now 8:45 and Eve had successfully managed to get herself washed and dressed, only tripping over a couple of times in the process. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she dragged her grey raincoat closer to her body, inwardly cursing herself for not having a more stylish wardrobe. As she stares at her reflection she can’t help but let her mind wander to that dark place where she tells herself that maybe her bland clothing is the reason Nico left her, maybe if she dressed more like his younger work colleague Gemma he would still be with her. Silencing them thoughts with a shake of the head, she grabs her bag and makes her way down the stairs and braces herself for the horrifying experience that she is about to go through… travelling on the London Tube in the morning.

Despite living here all of her life, Eve still can’t seem to bring herself to like the public transport, ‘ _who enjoys being cramped into a train carriage, being forced to stand uncomfortably close to strangers_ ’ she thinks to herself as she stands squashed between an old man who has way too much aftershave on and the window. Eve settles on staring out of the window and avoiding the stare of ‘aftershave man’ who seems intent on trying to start a conversation with her, despite her blatant disinterest in him. After what feels like a lifetime, but in reality was only 30 minutes, Eve finally arrives at her stop and makes a quick exit from the train.

_9:05 am._

_‘Shit_ ’ Eve says as she looks at her watch, shes 15 minutes away but only has 10 minutes before her appointment. Eve quickens her pace as she tries to shuffle through the crowds of London, she pulls out her phone to call the Lawyers Office to inform them that she may be a few minutes late.

…

“ _Hello, this is Astankova Law Firm, how can I help you?”_

_“Hi-yes-my name is Eve Polastri I have an appointment with Miss Astankova I need you to pass on a message-_

The man on the other end of the phone doesn’t give Eve the chance to give the message before he interrupts saying, “ _Ah right, I’ll connect you to her now, one moment”_

Before Eve can protest being put on hold she is already disconnected from the operator and listening to the annoyingly happy on-hold music. She rolls her eyes and checks her watch, 9:14.

As Eve starts mumbling profanities down the phone she hears this Russian voice on the other line that startles her, “ _I hope that language isn’t aimed at me Mrs Polastri_.” Eve can feel her cheeks warm up at the fact the lawyer she is soon to meet had been listening to her curse out the on-hold music.

“ _N-no, no no of course not, I was just cursing out some.. some man that bumped into me_ ” Eve stumbles over her words as she tries to make up a less embarrassing story than her just being annoyed at her phone.

The woman on the other end of the phone, who she gathers must be Miss Astankova, lets out a low chuckle at her poor attempts of lying, “ _You’re a terrible liar Mrs Polastri. Anyway, I believe you have a message for me, I hope there’s a reason you’re_ -” There was a brief pause, where Eve imagines the lawyer is checking her watch, “ _4 minutes late to our meeting. What happened, did you and your husband work things out or did you change your mind on our meeting?_ ”

Eve can’t help but detect a slight tone of mockery at the last part of the sentence, she musters up some confidence to say “ _No, me and my husband have definitely not worked things out. I was just calling to say that i may be a few minutes late. However with the time it has taken me to give you that message, it no longer applies as im outside the building now_.”

Eve pauses for a moment outside of the building, looking to end the conversation with the woman she will be seeing face to face in a few minutes. But it seems that the lawyer had a different plan, continuing on the conversation & disregarding everything she has just said by saying, “ _Do you always talk this formally to your friends? It’s very boring Mrs Polastri.”_

Eve is a bit taken back by this comment, and for a moment doesn’t quite know what to say, who is this lawyer to think that they’re friends after a few email exchanges? is it boring the way I talk? Eve is broken out of her thoughts by the lawyer calling her name, “ _Mrs Polastri? Mrs Polas_ -” Eve ends the call.

‘ _This is stupid_ ’ she thinks. Frustrated at the fact she’s stood outside the building, and frustrated by the questions she was asked. She marches through the doors of the grand building and up to the front desk where she is met with the young man she presumes she spoke to on the phone. A million thoughts are running through her head, all of them centring around the woman she spoke to on the phone, and the small feeling of excitement running through her body. She rests both hands on the desk as she says,

“ _Hello, what floor is Miss Astankova on_?”

......


	2. Lets Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2; Eve is hungry after skipping breakfast and Oksana is.. well shes being Oksana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 for anyone who is interested. I really didn't expect anyone to read this let alone enjoy it, so thankyou for taking the time to read it and for those of you who commented, it means a lot to hear feedback.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm trying my best to proofread but I apologise if there are some mistakes.  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

...

When the man behind the desk, who she is introduced to as Hugo, tells her that Miss Astankova is located on the top floor of the building Eve can't help but scoff and mumble _“of course she is.”_ Even though she has only just encountered the lawyer this morning, she can already guess what kind of person she is; _cocky._ Preoccupied with her thoughts, Eve doesn’t realise that the lift doors have now opened and she has arrived at her floor. She exits the lift and looks for a room labelled ‘Miss Astankova’, but Eve soon realises there aren’t any rooms, it’s just all one office. Eves' eyes dart around the space in disbelief that one person's office could be a whole floor, but this isn’t like a regular office floor. It has homely features like a kitchen, a bathroom, even a gym. The thing that catches Eve’s eye is the view, she slowly walks towards the tall glass windows and can’t help as her jaw drops at the sight of London, her reasoning for being there is momentarily forgotten.

A voice comes from behind Eve, making her jump slightly as it breaks her out of her daydream, “ _Beautiful isn’t it.”_

Eve turns around and is surprised by who she sees before her. A young woman who couldn't have been older than 26, leaning against a couch staring at one thing, Eve. The young woman wears an extravagant suit, which leaves Eve feeling intimidated and cursing her sense of style for the second time today. Her hair is like waterfalls of silk and falls effortlessly of her shoulders. Her eyes are wide and alert, cat-like and bright, they leave Eve captured in their intense gaze. While Eve runs her eyes over the gorgeous woman before her she is interrupted, “ _Having fun there?”_

Eve feels the heat rush to her cheeks as she realises she was staring for a bit too long and she had been caught doing so. Although internally Eve is a mess, she manages to get herself together to say “ _Sorry I didn't mean to.. I wasn’t staring at you, it's just- You have a nice suit on, I like it.”_

Miss Astankova pulled her suit jacket closer to her saying “ _Thankyou Miss Polastri, now shall we take this meeting into my office? I can open a window in there, you look a little...warm-”_ She looks at Eves' face, “ _and your cheeks are all red.”_

Still trying to get her heartbeat back to a regular rhythm Eve just nods and follows Miss Astankova like a lost puppy to a section of the office where a large desk is placed. Eve knows shes mocking her flustered state and judging by the smirk on the lawyers face, she knows that the redness of Eves' cheeks is definitely not down to heat. “ _So” -_ she begins swivelling around on her desk chair to face Eve with her feet on her desk - “ _before we begin with all of the boring paperwork and legal shit, let's have some fun first. Can I call you by your first name or do I have to keep calling you ‘Mrs Polastri’ forever?”_

Staring back at her Eve is taking everything in, slightly confused how someone so young could have this fancy office and be so successful when she is asking to play games before they do ‘legal shit’. “ _I'm sorry can we just pause for a second, how did you- what the- what- how did you get all of this?”_

 _  
_ _“Well when someone is good at their job getting the best office is usually the normal thing is it not?”_ A smirk is painted on her face and mockery is dripping from her voice.

“ _You’re good at your job?”_ Before Eve can even process how that may sound she’s already said it. She expects the lawyer opposite her to be offended, but she is the opposite, she’s amused if anything. 

“ _Wow Mrs Polastri, that was very rude of you. Yes, I am good at my job, I'm amazing at it actually. That is why I get the best office- because I’m sensational and my bosses love me.”_

_“I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure you're great at your job, I just meant you look very young to have such a luxurious”-_ Eve looks around the building floor, can you call it an office if its a whole floor? _\- “office.”_

_“Amazing, Mrs Polastri, not great. Yes, the office is like a second home to me, I'm very expensive you know.”_

_"Yes, I can tell that you are. Do you do this with all of your clients Miss Astankova, play games?”_

The lawyer swings her legs off of her desk and sits forward in her chair, “ _Only with special clients, Miss Polastri. Anyway, seeing as you won’t tell me your name I’ll go first, my name is Oksana. Now, it’s only fair you tell me yours.”_

Special? What the hell does that mean, Eve thinks. We’ve only just met, how can I be ‘special’. The name rolls off of her tongue with ease, “ _Oksana”_ she mumbles to herself. The name is fitting for the woman in front of her. It’s beautiful and certainly a name that Eve has never heard before. As Eve is slipping off into another daydream, something she has found herself doing a lot today, she can hear Oksana sigh and open her mouth to say something. But before she can Eve cuts her off,

“ _Eve. My name is Eve.”_

She looks at the lawyer, who now has a smile on her face, “ _Eve, hm. Eve Polastri. -_ Eve doesn’t know what Oksana is thinking as she repeats her name, but one thing Eve does know is that her name sounds really really fucking good coming out of her mouth. It rolls perfectly off her tongue, her accent making the ‘r’’ accentuated. The sound alone sends a shiver down Eve’s spine and covers her arms in goosebumps, she silently thanks god for the fact she still has her coat on so they cant be seen.

 

“ _I would ask what brings you here but it’s pretty obvious, Carolyn already explained to me the situation. So Eve, what music do you like?”_

 

Eves' eyes are wide and she completely ignores the question asked, _“Wait what? What do you mean Carolyn has already explained the situation?”_

 Oksana sighs, clearing disappointed that Eve isn’t giving her the answers she wants. “ _Eve you are no fun, but fine if you need to know I will tell you. Carolyn was my client for her multiple divorces, she asked me for a favour, she said one of her employees was going through a divorce from her boring husband and needed a lawyer because he was being a dick. So, she asked me if I would be able to take you on, to which I was very generous and said yes.”_

Eve can’t believe what she’s hearing, “ _God, I can’t believe her- god shes such an asshole. She had no right to share my business. ..And my husband- ex-husband,  Nico, he was being difficult about things, not being a dick.”_ Before she goes any further Eve takes a deep breath and puts her head in her hands, feeling tired with all of the information being thrown at her. 

Oksana is amused by Eve’s outburst and stands up from her desk, coming round to the other side and leans on the right beside where Eve is. She looks down at the frustrated woman with a smirk,

_“I'm very high in demand Eve, you should be grateful that Carolyn is a friend of mine, otherwise you would have been assigned with one of my other colleagues. Who, I can safely say aren't as good as me, and they definitely aren’t as fun as me. And from what Carolyn told me, calling him a dick is being kind to him Eve.”_

Eve keeps her head in her hands a little longer, as the room falls into silence. 

After a few moments later the silence is broken by a strange noise, followed by another strange noise. Oksana looks around the room, puzzled by what the noise was. “ _Do you hear that Eve? It sounds like a lion growling.”_ When Eve looks up but doesn’t look her in the eye, her cheeks are red once again with embarrassment as she quietly mumbles, “ _Oksana... that's my stomach”_

Oksana turns around in astonishment, “ _Eve?! Why is your stomach making that noise? It sounds like you haven’t eaten in days.”_

_“Yes, I do eat- “_

_“Do you not take care of yourself Eve? Is that why you are being no fun when I'm asking you questions?_

_“Oksana will you -”_

 

 _“_ _Did your ex-husband Nickle take all of your food? I don’t understand Eve. Why are-”_

_“OKSANA”_

_“Yes Eve what is wrong, why are you shouting?”_

_Eve takes a deep breath to try and calm herself, “Nothing is wrong okay? I do take care of myself, my ex-husband Nico - not Nickle, didn’t steal my food. I just overslept today and didn’t have time to have breakfast. That’s all it is, okay?”_

Oksana took this all in “ _Ohhhh I understand. That is very bad though Eve, breakfast is the most important meal of the day you mustn't forget it.”_ She grabs her phone and a stack of money from a locked drawer, shoving everything into her suit pocket she stands up, “ _Cmon Eve, let's go.”_

Eve is still getting over the amount of money Oksana just put in her pocket, _that's more than I make in months,_ she thinks. “ _I’m sorry, where are we going?”_

Oksana stands with her hand on her hip waiting for Eve to join her, “ _We’re going to get food.”_ She says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “ _I don’t want to listen to your stomach gurgle for the rest of the meeting and I know a nice little restaurant we can go to have brunch. Let’s go.”_

Eve is mentally cursing Carolyn for setting her up with this lawyer who clearly is just looking for fun rather than doing work. But she can’t hide the feeling of curiosity that sparks within her, Oksana interests her. Weighing up whether or not she should go for brunch with this woman, she remembers what Carolyn described Nico as, boring. Her life with Nico was boring, to Eve at least, it was just normal and for some reason that bored Eve. Oksana was anything but normal, and she certainly wasn’t boring. Another rumble came from Eve’s stomach, she was really hungry. _It’s only brunch,_ Eve thought, what would be so bad about that? 

_  
“Er _\- yes- sorry. Yes Oksana, that would be nice_ .” _

Oksana’s eyebrows raised, surprised that it didn’t take more convincing for Eve to go to brunch with her. She holds the door open for Eve, who mumbles a quiet “ _thank you_ ” and follows on behind, making sure to lock the door. Eve is intrigued as to how this brunch will go but also proud of herself for not being boring, that was until she heard Oksana's voice from behind asking,

_  
“ _So Eve, why did you leave this ‘Nickle’ man? Was he shit at sex?”_ _

Eve stops and looks behind her, stunned at the question she’s just been asked. Oksana, on the other hand, looks back at her, confused why Eve is so stunned. “ _What?”_ Oksana was acting as if she had asked Eve what her favourite colour was, not about the sex life she had with her soon to be ex-husband.  

Eve shakes her head in disbelief and turns around, wondering what she’s got herself into for the lengthy divorce process, and more importantly, the intimate table situation she has to deal with at the restaurant.

 

  _I knew not eating breakfast would come back to bite me in the ass,_ she thinks. 

 

_...._

 


End file.
